A Desperate Longing: Walking Dead
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: IN THE WORKS!Heavy two-shot: Michonne was the wicked priestess of his deepest dreams, the haunting shadow of a heavy nightmare and the dirtiest leather-clad woman in his sadomasochism fantasies. Sexual themes, violence and language! Warnings will be inside


**A/N: This will be a very short story. Not a lot of dialogue; For a while now, I've been wanting to write a heavy Richonne story. Rick becomes a little too caught up in Michonne, the beautiful warrior, and things get crazy between the two. He knows he loves her, but maybe its more than just love, maybe its obsession. This will be a two-shot story, will be heavy and I will try my hardest not to make anyone sound OOC. I hate when characters are out of character, so please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Language, and some sexual themes**

**A Lover's Kiss Part I: Walking Dead**

**::**

With just one kiss, she was his, all of his, only his. She tasted like salt and honey. Her smile was his addiction, and her lips made him high, a high he never wanted to come down from, ever. Michonne's beauty was the shock in his groin and the hand on his dick. Her scent, her femininity were the goosebumps on his dirty skin, and the tingling in his lips and the softness of her skin beneath his fingertips was the savior of his damaged soul. Without her, who was he? Without Carl, what was he?

Did he really need them to survive this world, or to survive himself? Why did he want her so bad, he wanted that woman so bad it hurt.

When he kissed her again, she shook with such intensity beneath him. His calloused hands found the tender spot along her neck and squeezed. When their lips met again, she gasped, needing the air to keep her alive. He loosened his fingers and stared in to her deep ebony eyes, witnessing the warm tears roll down her lively cheeks.

Rick Grimes was in love with her, he was in deep, deep desire for her. He lusted for her, he even jerked for her. Michonne was the wicked priestess of his deepest dreams, the haunting shadow of a heavy nightmare and the dirtiest leather-clad woman in his sadomasochism fantasies. The blood that was spilt that night of Joe's savage death, he thought of Michonne as the unfamiliar warm, bitter fluid ran down his lips, and dripped down his chin. Rick had saved her life that night, he saved all of them. But was he the hero, was he ever the hero? If not, what was he to them, who was he to anyone?

His eyes found her whenever they could, whenever she was around. Those ocean orbs of his took in every little detail possible. The delicate way her curvy hips swayed when her boots hit the floor, the soft and yet agrrivated sound she made when it was too damn hot outside.

Nights when he knew they were all asleep, fast asleep, he would hide away somewhere not too far from camp and pull it out.

Rick couldn't quit thinking like a bastard, like a freak. These urges of his were absolutely natural, but he just couldn't stop. Sex was no longer something he could just take or get from a woman, and these wants were getting too insane.

He wanted to feel alive, he wanted to feel human again. He wanted to feel that with Michonne, only Michonne. Rick pulled off his winter coat with the faux fur collar and laid it down beside him in the dirt, while starting up a brand new fire for their brand new night. The breeze was cool, but it was warm enough to keep them cradled in the heat. She came back from her bathroom break and sat down beside Rick on the log.

She continued to think about their kiss, their very first kiss. A curious hand of hers rested shyly across his lap, realizing just how close she was to his groin.

Rick stopped kicking at the ashes and turned his head in her direction, noticing the carefree expression on her soft face in the moonlight. His chest was pounding and pounding hard. The urges were still there; he locked stares with her suddenly and the fingers of his lover dug in to the tough material of his jeans. Rick wanted her, he desperately needed her now. He's waited long enough for her. Rick has treated her like a Queen, worried for her safety, made sure she would stay and she had. He loved her even more for staying.

She brought herself close and pressed her full lips against Rick's neck, admiring his stubble. This was just the begining of something new, something wonderful.

**::**

**E/N: Their first kiss; Rick constantly thinks about it and plans to go further with the warrior. Stick around for the final update. Slight dialogue in the next update!**


End file.
